With the wireless transmission technology, such as Bluetooth, infrared, etc., grows into maturity, various wireless electronic devices are gradually instead of the wired devices to form the common computer peripheral devices, such as a wireless mouse, a wireless keyboard or a wireless communication device.
At the first time for a wireless electronic device communicating with a computer, the wireless electronic device needs to be paired with the computer, so as to successfully transmit the data to the computer. A conventional method of pairing a computer 10 installed a Microsoft® Windows® series operating system (OS) and a wireless mouse 21 is illustrated below.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional method of pairing a computer and at least a wireless electronic device. A power source of a wireless mouse 21 is activated first and a pairing button (not shown) is pressed to let the wireless mouse 21 generate and transmit a pairing request message. After that, a wireless transmitting function of the computer 10 is enabled, so as to add a wireless electronic device 20 by a build-in utility of the Microsoft® Windows® OS as described from the step S10 to the step S12.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 illustrates a flow chart of a conventional method of pairing a computer and a wireless electronic device. As illustrated in step S10, the computer 10 starts to search at least one wireless electronic device 20 adjacent to the computer 10. Next, the step S11 is processed to display a searching list 111 on a monitor 11 of the computer 10 as illustrated in FIG. 3, FIG. 3 illustrates schematic view of a searching list of a conventional method of pairing a computer and at least a wireless electronic device.
The searching list 111 displays all of the searched wireless electronic devices 20, and each of the wireless electronic devices 20 has a corresponding icon, for example, the wireless mouse 21 corresponds to a mouse icon 210, the wireless keyboard corresponds to a keyboard icon 220, the wireless communication device 23 corresponds to a cell phone icon 230, etc., and thus it is easy to be recognized for selection. When the icon of the wireless electronic device 20 is selected from the searching list 111, for example, when the mouse icon 210 representing the wireless mouse 21 is selected, the step S12 as illustrated in FIG. 2 is processed, and thus starting to pair the computer 10 and the wireless mouse 21.
However, when there are a plurality of wireless electronic devices adjacent to the computer, the correct wireless electronic device usually needs to be selected from a long searching list. Hence, it may waste a lot of time for selection and come out with several wireless electronic devices belong to the same type, such as a plurality of wireless mice, at the same time as well and thus result in difficult selection therefrom. Therefore, it is quite difficult to use and inconvenient.